I Can't Be In Love With You, But I Have No Choice
by SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith
Summary: Carly is in love with Freddie. But Freddie is dating Sam. When Carly's dad goes through a fatal accident, will Freddie be there for Carly, and finally realize the truth of her feelings? Or will he stay oblivious with Sam? Will Sam threaten everything? Will the unexpectable happen? Read and see! Rated T. No sexual content except for kissing and hugging. Im just paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the terrace, watching the sunset in the horizon. The sky was a light pink amongst a soft purple and blue. Slowly fading into the darkness of twilight. I came up here to think. Something I've needed to do a lot lately. Everything was just so messed up. My dad was on some mission, down in the Pacific Ocean, and Spencer was sick.

Sam, as always, was her natural self. Though I loved her, I still needed to get away from her for a while sometimes. She just gets a little to crazy and wild for me and it's nice to get away every once in a while.

I especially needed to get away now. Ever since Sam and Freddie started dating, it's been rough on my part. You see, I never really wanted Sam and Freddie to go out in the first place. I have a little secret. Nobody knows about it, either.

I am in love with Freddie Benson.

Ever since he saved me from that Taco Truck incident.

He was wrong. It hadn't been a crush "just because he saved my life". The feeling never really went away. I think I have always been in love with Freddie; it just took him saving my life for me to actually notice.

I loved everything about Freddie. His dark brown hair, his beautiful brown eyes. The little quirk of his smile. He was everything to me. I loved how when he was talking about technology, he just got so caught up and fascinated by what he was talking about it was almost impossible to make him shut up. The way his eyebrows knitted together when he got worried, or confused. The way he would do anything for someone he loved. Even if that meant getting run over by a Taco Truck so his best friend didn't get hurt or die.

I loved Freddie Benson.

I love Freddie Benson.

I thought of Sam. Her curly blonde hair and bluish greenish eyes. Her crazy, spontaneous attitude and love of the meats. She was my best friend. Yet she was dating the one I was in love with.

Sometimes I ask myself. Does Sam really deserve someone as awesome as Freddie? I mean, for years, she has pestered him, caused him physical and emotional pain, was this all because of a crush? For years, she has tormented him over and over and over again. Sometimes I just don't understand what is going on underneath that little curly blonde head of hers.

I sighed in the darkness. I needed to get back to the apartment, where Sam and Freddie were surly cuddled on my couch, waiting for me. Life can be a real pain sometimes, but you have to keep going.

So I stood up, and brushed of my jeans. Looking at the dark starry night behind me right before I climbed through the window and back into Bushwell Plaza. I walked along the hallway, slowly making my way back to apartment 8-C in silence, caught up in my self-pity party.

When I got back to the apartment, and unlocked the door, sure enough, there was Freddie and Sam, sitting on my couch all snuggly. Spencer was sitting by the computer, with about a million tissues scattered around him.

"How you doin' Spence? Need anymore tissues?" I asked sympathetically.

"Nah Im ok, I just wish I'd hurry up and get better because Socko's cousin, Tome, **(For those that do not know, a Tome is a very large book) **wants me to make a sculpture of a really big book so he can put it in his book shop." Spencer explained, after blowing his nose.

"Well you just need to rest and not think about sculptures right now" I commanded. "You need to go lie down, and go to sleep so you can get better. OK?" I instructed Spencer, patting his back as he stood and stretched, grabbing his tissue box and walking to his room.

I checked the time.

10:30

A yawn escaped me as I turned to face Freddie and Sam, a pang shot through my chest and I tried not to wince as I saw them cuddled on the couch together. Freddie looked up, prior to my yawning. He stretched his arms out and stood up, leaving Sam on his couch.

"Tired, Carls?" He asked sweetly as he walked up to me. I nodded a yes as a giant yawn over took me, making me stretch my arms out and close my eyes for a second. "Well I guess Sam and I should let you sleep, Carls. Besides I need to be home before my mom flips out. Goodnight, Carly" My stomach churned with butterflies when he said the nick name he had made for me back in the fifth grade.

Freddie gave me a small hug, gently kissing my forehead, which sent a jolt of electricity shooting through my body. "Goodnight Freddie" I said sleepily. "See you tomorrow" With that, he gave Sam a quick kiss and said goodbye, then disappeared through my door going into the one across the hall. You could hear his mom bombarding him with questions right before his door shut. I couldn't help but chuckle. Mrs. Benson was hilarious.

I hugged Sam and said goodnight, then locked the door to the apartment before making my way up to my bedroom where I got into my silver silk pajamas with the red hearts and fell into my big purple soft bed.

When my eyes slid closed, and I entered dream world, I only had one thought in my mind.

_Freddie. _

**So how did you guys like the first chapter to I Can't Be in Love With You, But I Have No Choice? I have had writers block for a really looooonnnnngggg time and I finally decided to sit down, calm down, and just write. Well this is what came out of it, and Im very pleased with myself. Well, I love reviews and really appreciate them so you know what to do! Just click on that little button below and review, review, review! Im happy to be back in writing and Summer time! I missed all my fellow readers and I hope you guys will forgive me for not writing a new story for so long! Love you guys! **

**SimpleGirlLikeMe-TrinityFaith**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from a long, peaceful sleep that left me feeling awake and rejuvenated. I long sleep was what I needed, and what I got. Dreams of Freddie and I floated in and out of my unconscious mind throughout the night, which put a smile on my face.

Sitting up, I scratched my head and looked at the time. _10:22. _Dang I slept in late. I got up and stretched my arms out, walking towards my door and down the stairs to find Spencer lying on the couch looking miserable.

"Hey Spence, how you feeling?"

"Hmm? Oh, Good Carls"

"Don't bother lying! You look like a Sumo Wrestler came and sat on you then punched your face a few times." I laughed.

"Ok, maybe I don't feel too good. Can I have medicine?"

"Yeah, Ill go get the Dayquil -"

"NO! No liquid meds for Spency! I refuse!"

"Hold your monkey pants up! If you would let me finish."

"Oh. Continue."

"I was _going _to say let me go grab the Dayquil pills before I was so rudely interrupted." I said humorously. Spencer hated liquid meds. He thinks it taste like monkey blood and sweat. Do not ask me how he knows what that taste like. Frankly, I don't even want to know. I don't like the taste of it either, makes me want to upchuck. Haha. Upchuck. That's a funny word. I thought to myself as I walked to our medicine cabinet and grabbed the pills.

Spencer took them from me and popped two in his mother, then swallowed an enormous amount of water.

My phone buzzed on the counter signaling a text. It was from Sam.

_Me & Freddie r going 2 Movies. U coming? - Sam _

_Yeah. Meet u n the lobby in 20 - Carly_

_Kk. Ill tell Freddie - Sam_

_C U then - Carly_

I put my phone back down on the counter. "Hey Spencer?" I called to him. "Yeah Kiddo?" He asked while watching some dumb TV show. "Can I go to the movies with Sam and Freddie?" I asked, already knowing his answer. "Yeah sure Kiddo. Bring me some popped corn!" He called as I ran up the stairs to get ready.

I brushed through my hair, deciding to just leave it down in its natural wavy state, then pulled on my favorite pair of shorts, and a simple fitted purple shirt, topping it off with my black converse.

Before going down stairs, I grabbed my purse off of my desk, turned out my lights, and closed my door.

"Bye, Spencer!" I called out before the door to my apartment slammed shut. When I looked up, Freddie was standing in front of me in a pair of faded blue jeans, sneakers, and a loose blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. "Hey Freddie!" I said happily as we made our way to the elevator. "Hey Carls, what's up?" He asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Coming to the movies with you and Sam" I replied, punching in the button that would take us to the lobby.

"Cool. Any idea what we're watching?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"If Sam's picking, then something violent should be expected." We both burst out laughing at that comment.

"True, That" He said as the elevator doors slid open for us to see Sam stand up from the bench.

Freddie walked over to Sam and gave her a big hug. "Hey baby" He said, making my stomach churn in jealousy. Just then, we heard Lubert come out of his office and he immediately started criticizing us.

"Oh not _you_" He groaned.

"Bleh!" We yelled at him, wiggling our fingers in front of him.

"Where ever you guys are going, don't come back!" He yelled.

"By Lubert!" I said as we walked through the door.

"Yeah. WHATEVER!" He screamed, making the three of us laugh.

I glanced over at Sam and Freddie, who were in their own little couples world, totally ignoring me. Coming might have been a mistake. This was going to be a long movie.

**Freddie's POV**

Me, Sam, and Carly were walking to the movies together. Carly was being oddly silent, looking off into the distance. She has been like that lately. Really ever since Sam and I started dating. I wonder what was with that? Sam had her hand intertwined with mine as we talked about the different movies there were to see, taking quick breaks for a kiss every once in awhile.

I really liked Sam, and being with her was a new concept for me. Ever since I can remember it has always been Carly who was my dream girl. She was the goal I never quite could reach. I loved Carly to death, and would do anything for her. But after years of being rejected time, and time again, I finally gave up on Carly and I ever having more than a friendship relationship.

Yet, I still love her.

Im still _in_ love with her.

What should I do? I really like Sam, and I know I need to move on from Carly, but she is like a drug that I can't ever quit.

I needed to move on. I have Sam now, and I know she likes me back. Being with Sam is still really new to me, she has always been rude and mean and inconsiderate to me and now with her actually liking me and being nice to me, I have needed time to adjust.

But I still can't get Carly out of my mind. What do I do? I can't hurt Sam like that and leave her when I'd be leaving to chase after an impossible dream. But I can't use Sam to get over Carly, either. That would be wrong. I need time to think it all through.

**Carly's POV**

As I suspected, I was having a horrible time. Freddie and Sam wouldn't stop cuddling, and cooing each other, and it was getting nauseating to watch. I bet they wouldn't even notice if I had left. They certainly weren't paying attention to the movie, that was for sure. I was getting sick, though.

I abruptly stood up, and made up some excuse on how I needed to go pee, then I bolted out of that theatre and didn't stop until I made it into the theatre's lobby, where I sat down at one of the tables and tried not to cry.

I stayed there for about ten minutes, with my head tucked into my arms, which were folded on the table, when I heard the seat next to me get pulled out, and someone sit down.

Whoever it was, softly cleared their voice, making me look up.

An extremely good looking guy about my age (16) was sitting in front of me, with a worried expression on his face. He had jet black hair that hung to the middle of his ears and was swept to the side, and he had gorgeous green eyes. He was tall, I think, and was lean and muscular.

"Hi, Im Alex" He said calmly.

I could barely get my voice higher than a whisper. "Hey. I'm Carly. Carly Shay"

"Oh. Yeah Im Alexander Greenly. Everyone just calls me Alex, though."

"Hi, Alex"

"What's the matter? You look sad." He asked sweetly.

I shook my head and sniffled. "Oh nothing important." I said, bringing my voice to a normal volume.

He gave me a look that said, '_I don't believe you_' and that's when I poured out my confessions to a total, hot stranger. We talked for a good hour and a half after that, until the movie was over and Sam and Freddie came walking out of the theatre, hand in hand.

"That's them" I said pointing.

He nodded sympathetically. Grabbing a piece of napkin, he pulled out a pin and wrote a series of numbers and wrote 'Alex' on top.

"Here's my phone number. Your cool, Carly. I watch your web cast, by the way. I'd love to hang out sometime" He said, placing the piece of napkin in my hand then walked away.

Freddie and Sam then proceeded to walk up.

"Hey Carls, why didn't you come back? I was worried" Freddie asked sincerely, making my stomach churn once again.

"I didn't really like the movie much, so I stayed in here, and met a guy who is really nice. His name is Alex. You guys would like him." I explained with a little white lie on why I didn't come back.

"That's cool. Was he hot?" Sam asked.

"Totally" I laughed loudly. "We should probably get back though."

We made our way in silence back to Bushwell Plaza, where Freddie and Sam dropped me off, explaining they were going to go hang out and go on a date so they weren't coming up. I watched as they walked away happily in their own little world.

For once I wasn't jealous, because I was thinking of a certain green-eyed boy that I would love to text and hang out with. I had a thought.

Maybe, just maybe, my feelings would change.

**How'd you guys like it? I know what you guys are all thinking - Isn't this supposed to be a Carly/Freddie Fanfic? Ill answer that right now - YES OF COURSE! Haha. Just wait, I have many things in story for Carly, Freddie, and Sam. Some good, some bad. Read and find out! And as always! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It'll make my day tomorrow! I send love to all my readers and follower, **

**SimpleGirlLikeMe-TrinityFaith **


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at a table in Groovy Smoothies, waiting for Alex to come back with our smoothies. For the past two weeks, we have been inseparable. I found out that he used to live in Oregon, before he moved to Seattle because his step dad got a job transfer. His real father died in a car accident when Alex was five.

Alex was named after his grandfather, who was drafted to fight in war when he was only nineteen. He lost his left leg in that war, and became a BK amputee. **(For those who do not know, a BK amputee is a Below Knee Amputee. Meaning their leg was cut off below their knee.)**

He is a really nice guy, and he took my mind off of Freddie and Sam, and slowly, I felt myself falling for him.

Alex walked back to the table, handing me my Strawberry Blitz Smoothie.

"Thanks" I said, slurping my cold, delicious drink.

"Ha-ha, your welcome" He said, sitting down in the seat in front of me.

"ICarly is tonight." I mentioned to him, watching him slurp his smoothie. Oh, he was really cute. Really, really, really - Carly! Snap out of it! I told myself. I slightly shook my head, clearing my mind. "What I'm asking is if you would like to come and watch ICarly live from the studio?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" Alex said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd be a lot of fun!"

"Okay then, well, yay! The show starts at seven." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be there." He said back, smiling.

It was going to be fun, having Alex there. It will keep my mind off of Sam and Freddie cuddling and being a couple. I suddenly became excited for it to be time for ICarly to start as I finished off my smoothie.

Speaking of Sam and Freddie…. I wonder what they are doing right now?

**Freddie's POV**

My arm hurt. Thanks to Sam. Again. Ok, when I said Sam was being 'Nice' since we started dating, I meant that she avoided hitting me in the face, and refrained from insulting me TO bad.

We were in the middle of a fight because she wanted to watch TV and eat meat, while I was worriedly talking about Carly, and asking why she hadn't been around much since she met that guy, Alex. This mad Sam irritated. Really irritated.

"Why are you always worried about Carly?" She yelled at me.

"Well! She is one of my best friends!"

"Yeah, but Im your girlfriend! Besides! Carly's a big girl! She doesn't need little Freddie Benson taking care of her every five freaking minutes!"

"Sam! She is your best friend too! Why are you so worked up about this?"

"Because! You spend more time with Carly as it is! Heck, three weekends ago, you stayed the night at her house! What am I supposed to think?"

"Sam! Nothing happened! She slept in her room, and I was on the couch! I love YOU! I love Carly too, but as a friend! You are more than a friend to me, you know that!"

"I do know that. I just wish you would leave Carly alone. Stop being so protective over her. You're not like that with me!"

"Because you've never needed anybody, Sam! You don't need someone to take care of you! You have taken care of yourself for forever! I don't have to worry about you because I know you don't need anybody to worry about you!"

"But I need you Freddie!" She yelled, her voice breaking. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I need you, to be there, and worry, and protect me. And care for me. I need you." She finished the sentence in barely and whisper.

I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Im right here, Sam. Im right here." I soothed her, calming her down. "Im not going anywhere, I promise. But I can't stop caring about Carly, you know that. She is my best friend. You are my girlfriend. I care for you guys in different ways. I love you, Sam."

"I love you too" She whispered back at me. She looked up, and tilted her head. I kissed her, soft and slow, showing her that I wasn't going anywhere. She wound her fingers through my hair, her other arm slung around my neck, my hands around her waist in a loving embrace.

I loved Samantha Puckett.

I loved Carly Shay.

But I had to stay with Sam, she needed me.

**Carly's POV**

It was about five minutes before the show started, and Sam, Freddie, Alex and I were all up in the studio waiting for Freddie to give the sign so we can start the show. I walked over to where Alex was sitting, inside of the car that Spencer had made for the show. "You ready?" I asked him, smiling. "Totally! This is gonna rock" He answered me with a smile.

"Carly, it's time!" Freddie called. I stood up and walked over to take my place by Sam. Freddie pulled his video camera up, aiming it at us.

"In five, four, three, two"

"Hey Im Carly!"

"And Im Sam!"

We introduced ourselves. Together, we said, "And this is ICARLY!"

And with that we went through the show. I introduced Alex to the fans, and we had him take part in a 'Hey, Hey, Hey, What am I sniffing' skit, which was really funny to watch.

The show consisted of a prank on Lubert, some funny fan-made videos, and some sketches that we made up. After 'Random Dancing' we signed off and the show ended. We all gave a round of applause, as we always did after a great show. "Good job" I told everybody. I received 'good jobs' back.

After Freddie put up his equipment, e grabbed Sam's hand. That still made my chest hurt, when he and Sam showed affection for each other. Alex was great, and I really liked him.

But I still loved Freddie.

"Hey, Carly, we are gonna head out. Im taking Sam to dinner." Freddie explained, giving me a big hug.

"Okay, sure. Bye" I said quietly.

"Bye" He replied.

"Bye Carly" Sam waved at me.

I smiled in return, waving my hand as they walked out of the studio.

I turned to Alex. "So I guess it's just us." I said, shoving my hands in my back pockets.

Alex was sitting on the green bean bag, and he pulled up the purple one next to him, patting it for me to sit down next to him.

I went and sat down, sinking into the big bean bag and leaned my head back, relaxed.

It was a while before Alex spoke up, making my head jerk up to look at him.

"Carly?" He asked, he sounded kind of distant.

"Yeah?" I questioned, curiously.

He took a moment to reply, and the room was dead silent.

"Well" He said, kind of nervously.

"What is it?" I wondered.

The room fell silent, as I waited for him to say something. We sat there, side by side, for a solid thirty minutes in complete silence.

Then everything changed.

Alex leaned over, and pressed his warm, soft, perfect lips, against mine.

**So what did you think? I know, I know, Creddie is coming soon if you would just be patient. This story as gotten so many reviews so far, I woke up this morning with, like, six new review notices on my email! I was so excited! Please keep reviewing! I love all my readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter as always. **

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I have neglected to say this so here it goes, and please remember this because I will not remember to continue putting this up on each chapter. **

**I do not own any of these characters besides Alex, and any others that I happen to throw in there. Dan Schneider owns ICarly, I do not. This story is mine though. If I did own ICarly, Carly and Freddie would already be dating. **

That day changed everything, and somehow nothing. Alex and I have been dating for about three weeks now, and we see each other all day everyday. We couldn't be more happy together. He is truly a great guy. Freddie and Sam are closer than ever, too. But somehow, somewhere deep inside of me, lies the love I have for Freddie Benson, and it's just waiting for the right time to express its self. And that's not good. Because I have been trying so hard to suppress that feeling I get when I see Freddie, because I really like Alex.

So what is a girl to do?

I figured Im staying with Alex. Freddie is happy with Sam, and I deserve happiness too.

Don't I?

Besides, Sam and Freddie aren't going to break up anytime soon, and even if they did, I couldn't go out with Freddie even if he wanted to go out with me. It just simply wouldn't be fair to Sam.

And Alex is a good guy. A really good guy who really likes me and I really like him. He is sweet, and protective but not pushy, smart, super cute, funny guy that I am lucky to have. And I see sparks when we kiss.

So that's good.

Right?

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I were standing in the middle of Spencer and Carly's living room, helping Spencer paint a model of Gibby that Gibby, for some reason, paid Spencer to make.

"So Spencer, why does Gibby want this again?" Sam asked, dipping her paint into the skin colored palate of paint.

"Well you see" Spencer started, carefully spreading brown paint over Gibby's head for his hair. "I have know idea what goes through Gibby's head. I mean, he IS the guy that used to take his shirt off for know reason. So how on cheese doodles am I supposed to know?" He chuckled.

"Wait. Cheese Doodles?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Cheese Doodles. They are delicious fun in the shape of doodles that taste like cheese. Hence the name Cheese Doodles"

I laughed. Who understood Spencer, is the better question. Gibby, is just…. Gibby. But Spencer, well, he is special.

Just then, Carly and her new boyfriend, Alex, walked in holding hands and laughing. She looked up at me and smiled, before saying 'hey' to everyone.

"Hey" we all said in unison, showing the couple our Gibby head.

"Oh! That really looks like Gibby!" Carly said amazed.

"I know right!" Spencer said excitedly, throwing back his paint brush quickly. Brown paint splattered on my face, and laughter erupted in the room. Sam stepped up, and carefully spread the paint all over my face, making me grimace.

"Stop!" I whined. Everyone laughed again, and Sam pressed her lips against mine, giving me a quick peck, which made me blush.

"Here" Carly said, throwing me a wet towel so I could clean the paint off of my face.

"Thanks"

After wiping my face, Spencer announced that he was going to go shopping and would be back in a couple hours.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Carly suggested that we watch a movie because it was raining outside.

After the four of us bickered for about ten minutes, we finally all agreed to watch 30 Days of Night.

"Hey Freddie, fix the popcorn will you?" Carly asked while getting the movie started.

I walked into the kitchen and found the popcorn, popping it into the microwave and watching the bag slowly air up with the popped kernels. After pouring the popcorn into two big bowels, I walked back into the living room where Sam, Carly, and Alex were already sitting.

Sam had a gazillion and one fat cakes sitting on her lap, and she was already chomping away at one. You gotta love her and her eating patterns. I took my place between Sam and Carly, and Sam immediately snuggled close to me, and Carly kept her distance, only our arms touched.

This is something I have had to get used to ever since Sam and I and Carly and Alex started dating. Sam isn't one of the touchy feely mushy cuddly people, and Sam and I started dating and Carly and Alex, when Sam, Carly and I had movie night it was way different.

Ok, yeah. I still sat between the two girls, it was just normal that way. But Sam always made sure to keep her distance, and hit me through out the movie or call me names at the boring parts.

Carly, however, is one of the touchy feely cuddly people. She used to snuggle up against my side, and rest her head on my shoulder. That's how it was. That's how it always was.

But everything has changed drastically since our single days.

I don't know If I particularly like that.

I love Sam to death, and don't want our relationship to end, but I miss having Carly snuggled up to me during movies. Hiding her face in my arm at the scary parts. Us having sleep over's sometimes, and falling asleep in her bed, my head on one end and hers on the other.

I miss staying up late in the ICarly studio sitting on the bean bags and just talking for hours. I miss everything that we used to do together. I miss her.

In a way I guess you could say I never stopped being in love with her.

And that's bad.

Because I'm with Sam now. And she is with Alex.

Carly was the first girl I ever loved, and she will always be the first girl I ever loved.

I don't know if I want to give that up.

Even though it is my responsibility to give it up.

It just wouldn't be fair to Sam.

And Sam, she was the first girl I ever kissed. Granted it was just because we wanted to get our first kiss over with but still, that counts.

Doesn't it?

Because really, I have know idea anymore.

**Ok, ok. Nothing really happened in this chapter, Im sorry about that. And Im super sorry times a million that I haven't updated in a while. Our internet got switched off and it just came on yesterday, and I was hoping to have more than one chapter finished but my brother's birthday is coming up and I have been planning stuff and getting ready. Please forgive me. I know nothing good happened in this chapter and it was kind of boring but it needed to be done as to set the emotion for the rest of the story. And some emotion did spill out of Carly and Freddie's mind, didn't it? Please review, review, review, as always, even though I don't deserve it. It would really make me happy and cheer me up though. I stepped on a needle today. My foot is aching as I write this. I am such a wimp. : ) Please forgive me. I love all of my readers and fans. **

**As always,**

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carly's POV**

I was standing in the studio, just after Sam and Freddie left. Alex stood in front of me silently. Something was wrong with him. He hadn't said a word since they left. After the movie, we all sat and talked for a while, and Freddie and I kept talking about everything that has happened in the past since we met. It was really fun. Sam and Alex looked like they had fun, I think. Freddie even brought up the time we dated for a week, and when he saved my life. It got a little awkward, too.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore so I blurted out, "What's wrong?"

Alex took a minute to answer, thinking of the right thing to say, I guess.

Shaking his head, he answered my question. "Nothing really is wrong. I just - I was hoping you would finally realize that you and Freddie - ah - I don't know I guess I just wish you weren't in love with Freddie." He said shamefully.

"Look, Carly, I just really like you. A lot. And I really hope that you can eventually come to me when you need to talk, instead of Freddie. He doesn't deserve your love. He is with Sam. But me, Im right here. Waiting for you to realize that. Im here." Alex confessed.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I nodded my head, as the tears threatened to fall. "I believe you, Alex. You're here. Im here. I realize me and Freddie will never happen, I know that. And you're here, in front of me. Saying these sweet things. And all I can think is why I didn't find you sooner." The tears fell over, as I ran and embraced Alex tightly.

**Three Hours Later**

I stood in the studio, exactly like I was when Alex told me what happened. Alex just left the apartment, and that's when everything changed. Everything I knew, everything I loved, everything and everyone changed in that fatal moment. What happened can't be reversed, ever. Just the shock of it, tore me to pieces, as I could feel myself falling apart. And at that moment, I knew nothing was ever going to be the same. Ever.

My father died.

He was on a government mission again, spying on some country. I didn't know the details. He couldn't tell Spencer and I, because it was top secret. As was everything else he had to do.

My father was in the Marine Corps. He basically lived in submarines. I barley ever got to see him, and that is why I lived with Spencer.

My mom died when I was ten, in a severe car wreck in which there were no survivors. A man was driving, and talking to his wife at the same time, and he didn't see the stop light because he was trying to find a pen so he could write down what his wife wanted to get him at the store. My mom, who was coming to pick me up from Sam's, collided with the man and his truck, and she flipped off the road, and her car burst into flames. The man's car slid into the ditch and his windshield shattered as he was launched from the car, and broke his neck.

I remember my mom very clearly. I have her image frozen in my mind. Her brown eyes, and long brown hair. She was tall and skinny, and very beautiful. If she smiled, you smiled. She was very kind, and down to earth. I loved her so much.

Her death was hard on me, and with my dad being away at sea, and Spencer was a wreck, Freddie was the only one there to comfort me. He often had to stay the night, holding me. He had to wake me up during my nightmares, when I would thrash around and scream, trapped in some horror that my mind conjured up. Slowly, with the help of Freddie, I got better. Whole. I was still damaged, but I was able to be normal. He helped me get out of the depressed state my mothers death left me in, and that is when I believe I fell in love with him. Because he was there for me. He is always there for me.

Spencer came walking into the studio, tears streaked his face, and he held the house phone tightly in his hand. The sight scared me.

"What happened, Spencer?" I asked warily. He wouldn't answer, as the tears flowed down his face, and he quietly sobbed.

"Spencer?" I asked, getting really worried about what has shaken him up so badly.

"Carly. Carls? That was Sergeant Bean. It's dad. His submarine. It ex- it exploded. There were no survivors." He got really choked up at the end, and sat down and cried.

I was speechless.

Thoughtless.

I couldn't breathe, and the world started spinning, as I lost grip of reality.

My father. The one that I loved so much, the only parent I had left. Dead. What was I supposed to do now? The tears seemed stuck in my eyes, and they couldn't fall. I just stood there for a while. Not moving at all. Not thinking. Not feeling as Spencer sobbed into the purple bean bag.

I slowly turned, walking out the door of the studio. I didn't know where I was going as I walked down the stairs, I found myself in the living room, face to face with Sam, Freddie, Alex, and Mrs. Benson.

So they had heard.

More than likely Mrs. Benson heard, told Freddie who told Sam who told Alex.

"Carly -" Alex started.

I cut him off with the flick of my hand. I didn't want to hear sympathy. I just wanted to curl up and cry. I didn't want to hear how it's ok, and everything's ok. Alex has never had to comfort me before. He doesn't know how I deal. He doesn't know how to handle me in this situation. Neither did Sam, as she caressed my arm in her own awkward form of comfort.

I looked around the room, lost, when I saw Freddie, who had walked over and stood by the island. I looked into his face, and I could feel the tears finally welling up, threatening.

Just as Alex raised his arms to embrace me, I ran into Freddie's already open arms and sobbed.

Everything has changed.

**So there is the big bomb shell that I have been waiting to drop. I have to admit, writing this chapter was very emotional for me. It brought me to tears, even. So what will happen, now? Will Carly let Alex comfort her, or will Freddie be there as he always has been? I hope I didn't make you guys to sad. As always, please review. Im freezing! Lol. **

**As always, **

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith **


	6. Chapter 6

**So there is nothing to do today, and I am really bored so I am updating because I didn't update for a long time there so I am paying you guys back. Here it is. **

**Freddie's POV**

I laid on Carly's bed, Carly was asleep, her head tucked into my shoulder and my arms around her. Just like it used to be. Sam and Alex left soon after Carly sought me out for comfort and Spencer went into his bedroom to cope with everything that happened like he always does - alone.

Carly finally stopped crying about two hours ago and she fell asleep soon after. I caressed her hair soothingly.

Why does the world have to be so unfair to the most amazing people? First Carly's mom died, and now her father. The only remaining parent she had left. All she has now is Spencer and her Granddad. Well that and her weird cousins that never come around anymore.

I feel so sorry for her, all I want to do is wipe her pain away and keep her out of misery forever. But I cant. But what I can do is be there for her and comfort her.

I felt really bad, after Carly ran into my arms. The look on Sam's face was really upset and I don't know why. Is she jealous that her best friend didn't seek her out for comfort, but me? I don't think so. This has always been the way it is. Sam doesn't comfort people. She never has. Its just not her nature. I've only seen her cry a couple of times.

So what is Sam so mad about?

I really do not know.

Carly shuffled a little in my arms and slowly woke up. She did not smile. She did not do anything, besides stare at me with empty eyes.

"Hey. How are you doing?" I say softly, brushing her hair away from her face. Carly bit her lip, looking down. I could tell she was devastated. I wanted to help. She sat up slowly, looking at the time and at her hair, which was kind of messy. She looked around the room, avoiding me. But finally, her dark brown sullen eyes rested on mine. Her lip trembled, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh come here, Carly" I said, concerned. I pulled her to me as the waterworks started. She clutched my shirt in her fist, and soaked my t-shirt with her tears. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close to my chest, resting my head on hers.

"It hurts so ba-ad Freddie" She sobbed.

"Shhh, I know, Carly, I know." I soothed her, smoothing her hair down.

Getting her back this time, was not going to be an easy task.

She was just to damaged.

**Two Days Later**

**Carly's POV**

Freddie spent the night at my house ever since we got the news about my dad. I haven't been able to do much besides sleep and cry. Freddie has to coax me to eat soup or yogurt every now and then, but other than that he is just… There. For me, I mean. He stays up and listens to me cry, and sooths me to sleep. I couldn't do this without him. I can't do this without him.

I stood in my room in my black funeral dress and black high heels. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I didn't have any makeup on. I took a deep breath, and walked down stairs where I knew Freddie would be waiting for me in his black tux, ready to comfort me.

As I enter the living room, I find not Freddie, but Alex standing in a tux, awkwardly waiting for me.

"Where's Freddie?" I asked monotonous.

"I told him to go ahead and meet us there. Sam is going with him. How are you doing?" He asked caringly.

"Don't" I said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be the caring boyfriend that never knew my dad but feels like he has to go to the funeral and comfort me."

"Im not being like that. I really care about you."

"I know. But you cant comfort me."

"And why cant I do something so simple as to comfort the girl I care so much for?"

"Because. You don't know how I cope. It's not that simple. Im not that simple. You don't know how to - handle me when Im like this. I really like you, and if you really like me like you say you do, you will let me do this without you. For me."

"Ok. Ok. If that's what you want, ok. Im still coming to the funeral, though. Even if Im not the one holding you, Im still there, if you want me. Plus, you need a ride."

He is to sweet. I nod my head in answer, and we walk down and get in his car, heading to the church for the funeral. We ride in silence, as I try not to cry. it's a quick ride, and when we get there, Freddie is out waiting for me. He walks up to the car, and gets me out softly. Always so soft.

"Hey. How you holding up?" Freddie asks, brushing my hair out of my face. I give a slight smile to show him that Im dealing, but it probably looks more like a grimace. I grasp his hand in mine, and hold on to him tightly. I need him if I want to make it through today.

When we get inside the first person I see is Sam.

"Hey Kiddo. You ok?" She asks, trying to sound comforting. I give her a tight hug, and we pull away quickly. Sam isn't a good comforter. It isn't her thing. I grasp back onto Freddie's hand, and he leans over to give Sam a peck on the cheek.

Next I see Spencer, and I run up and embrace him tightly. We haven't seen each other since we got the news. We have our own ways of coping. I feel the tears coming as I hold tightly to the only close family I have left, and Spencer starts sobbing heavily. I rub his back, being a good big sister, and soon I am sobbing too.

I walk around, embracing people my dad knew, that I was never close to. But we are all mourning, and we all need comfort.

When the ceremony starts, I make sure Freddie is sitting by me. Which he was. The preacher talked for a long time, about my dad. Saying all these nice things about him. But all I could think about was how he didn't know my father. He did not know the wonderful man that my father was. He was instructed to say these nice things. They did not come from the heart.

I did not cry, during the ceremony. I couldn't. It was as if all my tears had been dried up. After we prayed, we all piled into our cars and went to the cemetery. I rode with Freddie. It took all the strength I could muster to walk through that cemetery to my parents plot. It was heart-breaking.

My heels sank into the soft dirt with every step, and I was brought closer to tears. Freddie was right beside me. As he has been all day. And Im thankful for that. We stood under the small cover they had and sang 'Amazing Grace' with all of my dads other loved ones.

It wasn't until after I placed the red rose on my fathers coffin and they started lowering it into the ground that I started crying. After that I couldn't stop. The tears kept coming and coming as Freddie pulled me against him and I rested my head on his chest, and he whispered soothing words into my ear. He gave me another rose, for my mother, and I started hysterically sobbing after that.

I couldn't move from where I was standing. All I could do was stare at my parents graves, and cry. People tried talking to me, telling me I needed to get home and that everything was going to be ok.

But everything was not going to be ok. Nothing was ok.

Finally, Freddie came up to me, and hoisted me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to his car.

I cried.

And cried.

And cried.

I was in a dark, depressed place. And I didn't know if I could come out.

**And there it is. The heart breaking funeral. Creddie is coming, folks. If you would just hold on a second. It wont be long now. This is the last chapter for today, I hope you guys enjoyed. Review please!**

**As always,**

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith **


	7. Chapter 7

**Freddie's POV**

I had just got home about an hour ago and I took a quick shower before packing my bag so I could go back over to Carly's. It's been almost a month since her father died, leaving her parentless.

She has gotten a lot better, though. You can easily see her improvements. She is actually getting out of bed and putting on something besides her pajamas, and I don't actually have to coax her to eat anymore. She even laughed yesterday when we were watching TV. She isn't moping around the house in her pajamas anymore, not talking to each other. She didn't cry yesterday, either. Im happy to see her improving.

But even though she is getting better, every night when I put her to bed and actually think she might just tell me that everything is ok, and that I can go home, and that she is ok, right before I shut the door behind me she asks me to stay with her for the night because she just can't be alone. And that's ok. She needs me.

So every night, I sooth her to sleep, and wake her when the bad dreams roll around. She has had less bad dreams lately, and yesterday she slept the whole night and I didn't need to wake her at all.

I hate to admit it, but it feels good to have her in my arms. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, because of Sam, but I can't help it. Im still in love with her. I know that isn't fair, but I can't help it. I will always love Carly.

Besides, it's not like Carly and I will ever have a chance of being together, she doesn't love me that way. She never has. She never will. But that doesn't hurt me anymore. I've gotten used to it. Besides, I'd rather be her best friend than nothing at all to her. Dating would just sacrifice the wonderful friendship we have right now. And I don't want that to end.

After packing the last of my cloths that I will need for the next couple days, my phone starts ringing and I see that it's Sam.

"Hey Baby" I greeted her, throwing my overnight bag on my shoulder, and slipping on my shoes.

"Hey Babe. Do you wonna go out tonight? I haven't seen you in forever." She asked.

"Oh. I can't, sorry."

"Let me guess. Carly?" Sam asked kind of annoyed.

"Sam. Her father died. Her mother has been dead. She needs someone. She is depressed."

"She has a boyfriend that is perfectly stable to comfort her. Alex, remember?"

"It's not that easy. I was there when her mom died, she just met Alex, he doesn't know her as well as me do. Besides, she needs a friend, Sam."

"She is fine, Freddie. Carly is a big girl. She can take care of herself. I never see you anymore. What about me? Huh?"

"Sam, that's not fair. Im not discussing this with you right now. Carly needs me. Im her friend, and Im going to be there for her."

"Whatever, bye"

Sam hung up before I could say anything else, and I chunked my phone on my bed, agitated.

Sam didn't get it. Carly just lost the only parent she had left and a month wasn't enough time to except that. She needed a friend there for her, and I was there for her the first time and Im going to be here now.

Yeah, true, she has a boyfriend, but he doesn't know the exact way Carly works. How to comfort her, and be there the way she needs someone to be there for her in a time like this.

I picked up my phone, and went down stairs. Kissing my mom on the cheek, I told her I was going over to Carly's and I would be back tomorrow to see her. As I stepped outside, I was confronted with Spencer.

"Hey, Spence. How you doing?"

"Hey Freddie, Im fine. Just going down to the store. Ill be back later. Carly is on the couch." Spencer was anything but fine. He was mourning, just as Carly was. But he didn't show it, not anymore. He has accepted it, and is trying to continue to provide for him and Carly. But that doesn't change the fact that I could still hear him crying in his room at night.

I walked into their apartment, and saw Carly sitting on the couch watching some show. She looked up when I came in, and popped a grape into her mouth.

"Hey, Freddie." She said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Hey Carly. How you doing?"

"Better" She confessed. I knew she was telling the truth, because she actually looked up when I walked in and she started talking to me about the movie she was watching.

I sat down on the couch next to her, and threw my arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on my shoulder, and tucked her feet up under her on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"Im sorry" She said it so quietly I could barley make it out. Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Because, I've been hogging you. And it's not right. You have a girlfriend. Who is my best friend. I haven't seen Sam since the funeral and you've been spending all your time with me, so I know you haven't, either."

"Carly. It's ok. If Sam can't see that you need me right now, and she ends our relationship, then we just weren't meant to be. And that's not your fault at all. You went through something that nobody should have to go through at your age. And if Sam can't see that, then I don't want to be with somebody so selfish. Look at me. You did nothing wrong."

Carly had tears welling up in her eyes. "I've been so selfish lately, only thinking of my pain, my hurt. Is it bad that I don't care?" Carly choked up towards the end.

I pulled her in close, giving her a tight hug. "No Carly, you're not being selfish, you need me. Im here for you. We got through this once, and Im going to help you get through it again."

Carly wiped her eyes, and looked up at me. "Promise?"

"Promise." I told her.

"Good. I want to do something tonight. To get my mind off of everything. Im sick of being cooped up in here. I want to go out. Just us. Is that ok?" I stood up, and turned the TV off.

Offering my hand, I helped her up off the couch. I couldn't help smiling, because I could see the old Carly slowly returning to me.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, giving her own small smile.

"Where do you want to go?"

**So how'd ya'll guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it very much, and Creddie will be happening here in the next three chapters! Love you guy's lots!**

**PS. I found a spider in my closet today. Ew. It was big, and brown and hairy and very, very scary. I have SEVERE arachnophobia and I HATE spiders. I tried to kill it, and it just WOULD NOT DIE. Urgh. I have no idea where it is anymore and it's somewhere in my room and I don't wonna sleep in there tonight…. Ehhhhhh and my friend was being mean telling me that it was watching me. SO NOT FUNNY! I am terrified now. **

**But you know what would make me feel better? Reviews. Lots and Lots of Reviews. Lol. Wish me luck on killing this immortal freaking spider. Love you guys lots,**

**As always, **

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith **


	8. Chapter 8

**Freddie's POV**

An hour later, Carly and I were at the bowling alley in downtown Seattle eating pepperoni pizza and talking about things to do on ICarly. The show had been canceled for the last month because of everything that was going on, but Carly is saying she is finally ready to get the show starting again.

We already agreed that this episode was going to be a tribute to her father, and was going to have all his favorites in it. So in all, we decided to do a knew prank on Lubert, a What am I licking skit, and a new episode of the Idiot Cowgirl who thinks a Mustache is a Squirrel. Then, Carly and Spencer will do a sort of salute type thing, where they talk about their dad for a little bit fallowed by Random Dancing, and then show over.

As Carly finished up her pizza, I threw away my paper plate and grabbed my bowling shoes. "So, you wonna do a little bowling?"

Carly stood up, and threw her trash away. She had already had her shoes laced up and she walked over to the bowling ball rack and grabbed a purple bowling ball that had swirls all over it.

"Isn't that what we're here for?" Carly laughed. It was a light laugh, and it was so good to hear the melodic ring that she had in it. I didn't realize how much I had missed her till now. It's always hard when Carly isn't her normal, beautiful, funny, smart, happy self. She kept us all in balance and when she wasn't in her usual cheery mood, it made all of us a little edgy.

After we started bowling for a little bit, I finally spoke up. "So, Carly, how are you and Alex?"

"Honestly?" She started, sounding kind of puzzled. "I really have know freaking clue as to what is going on. I haven't seen him since the funeral and we got in this big fight; well I guess you could call it a fight. I really don't know, Freddie." She spilled out all her worries and confusion.

"Why did you two get in a fight? Little or big."

"It's…. Nothing."

"Carly. We never keep secrets from each other. You can tell me."

"Well, when he came over to take me to the funeral, I was expecting you so I was kind of… frazzled? I guess? So I asked him what he was doing and he said going to the funeral. I told him that he didn't have to go and act like the perfect boyfriend helping his girlfriend get through the death of her father and he… I don't know he kind of exploded sort of. He just asked why he couldn't, you know, be there for me the way you were. And why he couldn't comfort me the way you did and do. I just told him the truth."

"Which was?"

"That, yes, I like him a lot, but you know, he doesn't know me as well as you do. He doesn't know how to comfort me the way you do. Nobody does. Except for you." Carly looked up shyly, biting her lip. My heart fluttered shamefully. I know I shouldn't feel the way I do around her but I can't help it.

When I'm with Sam, it's all tough. I have to be tough because she has to be tough. I can't exactly… be myself. I love her and all but when I'm with her it's different than when I'm with Carly.

When I'm with Carly, I feel like I'm soaring. Like I could get up and run a thousand miles and not get breathless unless I'm with her. Standing close to her. When I see her beauty, my breath catches and it takes all of me just to turn away and not look. She is breathtakingly beautiful. It's like when I'm with her, the whole world stops and it's just us. Just me and Carly, together, at that moment. I can't compare that extraordinary feeling I get around her with anything else.

But I shouldn't feel this way about her. All these things I feel with her, I should be feeling with Sam. The guilt of how I felt about Carly was eating away at my insides and I can't help the way I feel about her and I can't do anything about it either. The way I notice how she just lights up a room when walking in, how she can easily calm me down. She knows everything about me. She is the smartest, kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever known and I can't tell her because I am dating her best friend. I shouldn't feel this way about Carly because It's not fair to Sam who needs me. But Carly needs me too.

I just have to bury those feelings deep down inside of me and make this thing with Sam work, because Sam doesn't deserve to be walked out on for her best friend. She just doesn't. Sam is all kinds of awesome, and I love her with all my heart. But I'm starting to wonder, is it a more friendly love than romantic? To this, I have know answer. All I can do is make my relationship work for Sam's sake.

**Carly's POV**

It was time. The end of ICarly's web cast tonight. It was time for me to step up and talk about my dad, and I didn't know if I was ready for that. Spencer gave a beautiful little speech about how much of a role model dad was to him and how he is so sorry that he lied about going to law school. He talked about how much he loved his dad for fighting for our country, and how proud Spencer was of him.

So now it was my turn. My breath was shaky as I walked forward, patting my brother on the back reassuringly. I didn't know if I could do this. My heart was beating ninety miles a minute. I looked up into the camera, but instead I saw Freddie. He was looking at me curiously. Like he had never seen me before. Like I was some kind of foreign being or something. I looked him in the eyes, and noticed that his brow was furrowed in confusion. What was on his mind?

He looked up, noticing me and gave a small nod, signaling me that everything was going to be fine and that I need to say something. This brought me back to my senses, and I looked into the camera, and began to talk.

"Hey dad. There are just so many things I never got to say to you. You know, after loosing mom, you, Spencer and Granddad were all I had left. Loosing mom was really hard, as is loosing any parent. I was so young, too. It made it even harder that you couldn't be there to mourn with us because of some mission you were on. You didn't even get a chance to go to her funeral. It was so hard, loosing mom. But it was almost impossible to loose you. You meant everything in the world to me, and I was so upset that we didn't get to spend more time together, even though you were fighting for our country. I want you to know that I am so proud of you." I took a deep, shattering breath trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You dedicated your life to our country, and I couldn't be more proud of anyone, than I am of you. You were not only a fighter for our country, giving your entire life to the United States; you also gave your entire life to your kids. I know you couldn't be there all the time, and the distance between us only made my love for you stronger. And I just want to let you know that I miss you so much, and that I couldn't have asked for a better dad. You gave us your heart, and you gave the country your life, and I love you so much for that. I miss you daddy. I love you. I hope you and mom are happy up there; I will join you someday in the far off future. I love you, daddy. Thank you for everything."

"I also want to give my thanks, love, and appreciation to my friends, Sam and Freddie. Especially Freddie. Freddie, you were there for me when my mom died, and you helped me get through it. It was only right that you were there for the second time. We got through it once, and you made it possible to do it again. Thank you so much for that. I don't know what I would have done with out you. And Sam, thank you for sharing Freddie with me, these past few weeks. Thank you for being so understanding and I love you guys so much. Thank you for everything."

I finished and walked away quickly before Freddie could catch on camera the tear that slid down my cheek slowly. That was it. I said goodbye. I finally felt… complete now that I got to say goodbye. I feel like I can let go and accept the fact that my dad is gone. That I can move on and everything is going to be fine. It feels like my world is slowly righting itself.

I looked at Freddie, as everyone did their random dancing. His soft brown hair, his beautiful brown eyes. I yearned to hug him, and have him hold me. I loved him and I know what I needed to do.

Break up with Alex. Soon. I couldn't hurt him like that. I like him to much. He is so amazing, but he deserves someone to love him and only him. It isn't fair for him to date someone whose heart just isn't in the relationship. He doesn't deserve that. And my love for Freddie, it is just too strong. I can't banish it like I thought I could, I need to embrace it even though I know Freddie and I will never happen. I just need to do the right thing instead of put Alex through that. I will not be that kind of person. I refuse to be.

Freddie called the show off and started putting up his equipment. Spencer had already walked out of the room and I could hear him walking down the stairs. Sam approached me, and surprised me by pulling me into a big hug. I squeezed the little tough blonde back tightly.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Sam asked sincerely.

"A lot better. Thank you, Sam. For letting me borrow Freddie, these past weeks. I can't tell you how thankful I am for that. I don't know what I would have done without him." I confessed, fidgeting with my hands.

"It's ok. I know you and Freddie have a certain bond that you and I could never have. Yeah, I was mad at first but when I realized how much you needed him I felt so stupid and I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. I hope you'll forgive me?"

"Of course I will, Sam! I love you guys so much." I told her, giving her a small hug once more. "Hey, do you guys want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?" I asked, grabbing my purse off the purple bean bag.

"Sure" Freddie said, coming to stand next to me. "Sam?"

"I can't. I've got to go help my mom. She got some kind of facial that is supposed to make her skin wrinkle free but it makes your face get real puffy so she can't see for a while." Sam said shrugging her shoulders. This was normal for her mom. She was always getting weird things done to her.

So Freddie and I started to make our way to the Groovy Smoothie without Sam. We walked in silence the whole way there, trapped in our own thoughts. All I could think about was how tomorrow I would be breaking up with Alex, and then confessing my love to Freddie even though I had no hope that the feeling would be mutual. That would be asking too much of him. He felt that way for me for so long and I just ignored him the whole time. Looking back now, I felt so foolish and stupid. It just took me so long to realize that I loved Freddie, too. After I finally did, he was always on my mind and he stopped asking me out and acting like he was interested in me at all so I knew his crush had faded into hopelessness.

As we turned the corner, that's when I remembered that Spencer's birthday was coming up and I wanted to do something really special for him.

"So what do you think we should do for Spencer's -" I started to ask Freddie.

But when we turned the corner, guess what I saw in the window of Groovy Smoothie.

Just take a guess.

That's right, Alex.

Wrapped in a passionate embrace of another women, kissing her deeply.

**Freddie's POV**

Carly had gone really quiet, cutting off her sentence. Her face looked like a mix of pain and furiousness.

"Carly? What is it?" I wondered out loud.

She walked forward, and into the Groovy Smoothie. I fallowed her, confused, and that's when I saw it.

Alex was kissing some hot blonde chick with really long tan legs and really long blonde hair. I was furious. How dare he hurt Carly like that. After everything she has been through this past month, does he have no conscience? I wanted to teach him a lesson. No I wanted to punch him so unbelievably bad, and I have never wanted to punch anyone - ever.

I stalked forward, ready to teach this punk that he couldn't mess with Carly but she already beat me to it.

"Alex?" She said, angry and stunned.

He broke away quickly from the blonde and jumped about ten feet away from her.

"Carly" He said, sounding exasperated.

"What on earth! Seriously? My freaking father died! Died! And THIS is what you go off and do! Really? I thought you were better than that! I'm your girlfriend! Not some toy that you can dump off whenever things get tough in my life, that is NOT how I work." Carly exploded in rage as anger registered on her face.

"What are you talking about! Huh? You have been off running with Freddie for the past month I didn't know what was going on with us and you can't say anything because you have been off with Freddie. I haven't seen you in a month! I didn't know what was going on with us so what was I supposed to do?" Alex yelled. How dare he. Carly's freaking father died.

"That's different and you know it. He was comforting me. I told you. You don't know me that well you couldn't help me the way he could. Sam couldn't even help me. Freddie has been through this with me before it was only right for him to be there for me again. As far as what you should have done, you should have been the respectful person I thought you were and have been a good boyfriend and waited for me instead of running of with some blonde chick!"

"How is it different Carly? Because it's not. We all know you have feelings for Freddie so it wasn't any different than me and Brianna. Your just a little helpless pathetic slut. It's over. I'm done with you."

My blood was boiling with anger but I couldn't help thinking of what he said. Did Carly really have feelings for me? No time to dwell on it now. My fist was clenching and unclenching as I imagined driving my fist into Alex's face.

Carly stepped up to Alex. "Shut up! Just shut up! I am not. I hate you! For your information, it was over the moment I walked in here!" Carly yelled furiously pushing hard on Alex's shoulders. He stumbled a little, caught off guard, before he retaliated and pushed Carly back. She fell and hit her head on a table with a sickening crunch, laying on her back passed out.

"Carly!" I screamed. This put me over the edge as I ran up to Alex. All I could think about was making him pay. Thankfully I have been working out at the gym for a while now and actually have pretty decent biceps. I raised my fist and rammed it into Alex's face, catching him off guard.

He fell to the floor and blood rushed out of his nose. My hand ached from the contact of fist on face but I was to wrapped up in my anger to care or even really notice. My vision was rimmed with white hot fury as I fell on top of Alex and proceeded to pummel his face.

I screamed obscenities at him. "Don't you dare call Carly a slut! She is awesome and you don't deserve her! You have no morals and her freaking father died! Don't you have a conscience!"

Eventually, Gibby and T-Bo pulled me off of an unconscious Alex. His face was swollen and covered in blood and I for sure broke his nose. My anger faded quickly into worry for Carly's safety.

I squirmed my way out of the grip Gibby and T-Bo had on me and ran to Carly, kneeling down beside her. I shook her shoulders. "Carly!" I yelled at her desperate for a meek answer. I pressed my ear to her mouth desperately hoping for any signs of life. After a moment came a shallow breath and I shot up, gathering Carly in my arms.

"Somebody call 911!" I yelled, laying Carly on the counter.

"Carly, can you hear me? Wake up, come on Carly wake up!" I screamed, tears running down my face. She was alive but she wasn't responding. At least she was alive, at least she was alive.

My heart was beating so fast I felt like it would beat its way out of my heart as the ambulance finally arrived, loading Carly and Alex into the vehicle. I climbed into the car and took a seat next to Carly, gripping her hand tightly in mine. I felt sick with worry and I was sweating in nervousness.

I kept telling myself only one thing repeatedly as the ambulance rushed to the hospital.

Please let her be okay.

Please let her be okay.

Please let her be okay.

When we got to the hospital, Alex had already woken up and the assessed his damage which was just a broken nose, black eye, and bruises. The doctors came and rushed Carly away from me murmuring about possible internal bleeding.

I waited for three hours, not being able to sit still. I was either pacing back and forth the entire time or rapidly taping my foot on the floor. I ran my hands through my hair so many times that it stayed sticking up all by itself. My breath was staggering as I tried to take deep breaths and calm myself down but it couldn't be done.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, a doctor who was in her thirties, walked out and I ran up to her begging for what news she had to offer me.

"Is she okay, what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay, doc?" I questioned frantically.

"Mrs. Shay is fine. She suffered no internal bleeding, but has a mild concussion. She needs to stay the night here so we can make sure she is okay. She is going to be really sore for the next couple days and I'm prescribing her some meds that will help dull the pain. For now, someone needs to stay with her twenty-four seven for three days just so when she is sleeping nothing goes wrong. She was very lucky. If the hit would have been anymore to the left she would be dead."

"Thank you. Her brother, Spencer, is on the way he will pick up her medication. Thank you so much" I told her sincerely. When I heard she was going to be ok it was like I could finally take a deep breath and calm down. It felt as though the whole world was lifted off my shoulders.

"Sure thing, she is in room 307. She should wake any minute now." Before she could even finish, I had already started bolting down the hall to room 307, texting Spencer the room number.

When I got to the room, I pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed that Carly was laying in and held her hand in mine. I brushed her soft hair out of her face, and she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her eyes warmed my insides, and I finally felt completely calm.

"Hey, sunshine. Don't sit up, you have a concussion." I assured her softly, pushing her back down gently on the bed.

"Water" She croaked, her voice dry and cracking. I got a cup and went into the bathroom, filling it up then came back and gently gave her some water to drink. When she was done, I sat the water down on the night stand and turned back to her.

"I was so worried about you" I said seriously, my brow furrowing. "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you"

Carly interrupted me by putting her finger on my lips, shushing me.

"It's true, Freddie" She confessed.

I was really confused. What was true?

"What are you talking about, Carly?" I questioned her.

"It's true, what Alex said. I have feelings for you." She said groggily.

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart fluttered. I have been waiting to hear that from her for the last ten years. Before she could say anything, do anything, feel anything, I gently leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

**YAY! CREDDIE! So were you expecting that? Because I wasn't! I just ended up writing it! Ha-ha. I really hope you liked this chapter, it is by far the longest of this story, and in my opinion, the best. I really tried to put a lot of emotion in this one and I really think I succeeded. I really felt everything that I was writing and I hope you felt everything reading it. Please review! **

**As Always, **

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith **


	9. Chapter 9

**Carly's POV**

"Oww! Spencer will you be careful!" I complained as Spencer turned abruptly and whacked my already throbbing head with the living room TV remote. Spencer winced and set the remote down steadily, backing away from me and my throbbing head. "Sorry kiddo" He said softly. "Need anything? Soup? Water? Spaghetti tacos?"

I shot him a glare for his clumsiness and replied, "No, some meds would be terrific though. My head hurts." Scrolling through the channels, I found Letter's to Juliet playing and started to watch it. Spencer handed me the meds as somebody knocked on the door - probably Sam and Freddie.

Speaking of Freddie, it has been a very… awkward last few days around him. After Freddie kissed me, I was so shocked that I just laid there for a second before gaining my senses and kissed him back softly. My heart fluttered as I felt like I was soaring a thousand miles high.

Wrapping my arms around Freddie's neck, I pulled him closer to me, forcing him to sit on the firm hospital bed next to me. He stroked my hair, being very gentle with me and my injury. I lost myself in that kiss as all the pain and all my worries slipped away from me leaving me in perpetual bliss. I thought of everything Freddie and I have been through. Between him pushing me out of the way and getting hit by that taco truck to me dating Alex.

Then I remembered just who I was kissing at that moment. I remembered that his girlfriend happened to be my best friend. Sam. _Sam_. It took every ounce of energy out of my body but I convinced my hands to grasp Freddie's shoulder and shove him off of me.

I immediately regretted it, because of the shocked and hurt expression registered on his face. "Freddie, your dating Sam. We can't hurt her - she's my best friend." I hurriedly explained to him and watched as the realization of what he just did appeared on his face. "I've um, I've got to go" He said hurriedly running out the door, leaving me to myself to have about a five second pity party before Spencer came rushing in.

Freddie didn't visit me anymore that day and I forced myself to act happy to see Sam and Spencer, and assure them that, yes, I was alright and, no, they did not need to murder Alex.

The next day we went home and still there wasn't a sign of Freddie. I had thought of calling him but I couldn't get myself to man up and do it. He needed time to think before he just acted and then something bad happened. I understood that. I respected that. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

So sitting on the coach, two days after I got back from the hospital, I watched sullenly as Sam and Freddie sauntered through my apartment door holding hands. It hurt a lot, as I felt the pain in my chest tightening, and the tears welling up in my eyes. I took a deep breath, and forced my tears down. Crying always gives me a headache, and I didn't need a bigger one than what I already had. Plus, I'm tired of crying. I haven't stopped crying in a long time and I just need a break - from crying, that is. So I forced a happy smile of my face and slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, being extra careful not to jostle my head around.

"Hey guys" I said in a sickly sweet voice that sounded totally false. Freddie gave a small smile in my direction, averting his eyes and looking anywhere but at me. The pain in my chest tightened some more. "Hey Carl's what's up? You feeling okay?" Sam asked pleasantly, plopping down on the couch by my feet. She made the couch move and I rocked sideways painfully. Grabbing my head tightly I moaned a loud "No." It felt as though there were thousands of little needles in my head and when I moved they would all poke my brain.

"It feels like I got hit by a truck" I complained being whiney. "Ouch I know what that feels like." Freddie said in a playful mocking tone that made my heart flutter slightly. He gave me a sly smile and I remembered, yet again, the time where he jumped in front of a taco truck for me and saved my life. "Yeah well I may not have a broken leg or anything, but concussions totally and completely suck." I muttered.

Sam and Freddie stayed the rest of the day over at my place. Freddie still wouldn't look at me directly in the eye and I was getting really irritated. He kissed me for crying out loud! _He_ kissed _me_ he should feel guilty for cheating on Sam but I wish he would stop ignoring me the way he is at the moment. Because seriously, it isn't helping one bit with anything except for seriously ticking me off.

Spencer ended up making Spaghetti taco's that night and I was stuck with soup because trying to eat that crunchy shell almost killed my head and made me cry a little from the pain. So that added to my irritated mood and I wasn't a very happy camper.

Thirty minutes after dinner, Spencer ran out of his room in an excited manor. "Carly - I'm going to run down to the park!" He said, giddy like a little child on Christmas morning. "Why?" I dragged out the word so it sounded like a very confused question. "Because some guy named Dr. Harper, just called and wants me to build him a sculpture for like, ten grand! I gotta go, I gotta go, I gotta go!" He explained super quickly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Before I could say anything to him, he was out the door and half way down the hallway. I laughed at how childish Spencer could be sometimes. "Well, that was interesting." I commented to Sam and Freddie who were staring at the door where Spencer had just stood.

We all burst out laughing at my brother, but I had to stop quickly because of the pain in my head. "Hey Freddie. Will you grab me my meds?" I asked. He stood up and walked over to the counter and grabbed the little yellow bottle that had the most amazing little pills ever in it. As Freddie handed the pill bottle to me, he said, "You know what sounds good?" I thought for a second at what he could mean when Sam spoke up. "A smoothie?"

Freddie nodded his head in approval. "What do you say, Carls?" He asked, looking at me in the eyes for the first time that night. I saw something in them but I couldn't put a finger on it. Confusion? That was it. He looked confused, like he didn't know just what to do with me at the moment. "Look guys, that sounds great but I'm really not in the mood to go out of the building." I told them, swallowing my pills knowing that in about fifteen minutes I would have about an hour of painless time with my friends.

"We weren't talking about going out." Freddie explained. "Yeah, I'm gonna go pick some up real quick" Sam finished for Freddie. I smiled because my day just got a little better. A smoothie really did sound good. "Totally. That sounds great. Hey, Sam, there is a gift card to the Groovy Smoothie upstairs on my bedside table. I want you to use it to help pay for the drinks."

Sam nodded and disappeared up the stairs to my room. I turned to Freddie. "Why are you acting so weird, Freddie. You know your going to have to tell Sam sometime. Stop acting like I don't exist." Freddie looked at me and I glared back angrily. "I'm not ignoring you" He said acting innocent. "You've been ignoring me all night!" I quietly shrieked. "Have not!" Freddie retorted. "Yes you have, Freddie! You haven't looked at me but once all night! Cut it out. You kissed me, Freddie. I didn't kiss you. You kissed me." My voice grew louder at the end of my tirade.

"What?" A broken voice came from the stairs and I looked over to where Sam stood. Pain flashed across her face as a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek slowly, leaving a wet streak in its place. "How could you?" She asked quietly. "Sam." Freddie started out, his voice filled with regret.

"How _could _you Freddie!" Sam shrieked, getting mad. "You know what, save it. I was stupid to get in a relationship with someone that was already in love with my best friend. Happy? You two can finally be together because we're done, Freddie." Sam ran out of the apartment, wiping the flowing tears off her face as I yelled her name after her.

Freddie took a quick look at me and then he raced out of the apartment running after Sam. Once again, leaving me all by myself to drown in all of my guilty thoughts.

**Hey guys! So I'm really sorry for being absent lately, I've just been extremely busy with vacations, homework and other - more private - things. I hope you all can forgive me. As always, please review! **

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith **


	10. Chapter 10

**Freddie's POV**

"Wait! Sam!" I yelled, running down the hall after my blonde girl - ex - girlfriend. "Wait!" Sam turned around abruptly, making me skid to a halt in front of her tear stricken face. "What now, Freddie? You've down enough! I hate you!" She screamed at me.

I fought back tears as I witnessed Sam, who was always the emotionless rock of a friend, break down and cry. I couldn't undo what's been done, but I sure as heck can try and fix it. Sam slumps to the ground in a heap, as sobs rack through her body.

I crouched down next to her, falling into a sitting position as I wrapped my arms around her shuddering body. She resisted at first, but I held my grip and eventually she gave in and fell against me.

I whispered soothing words into Sam's ear as she cried. "Shhh, I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." After about half an hour, Sam calmed down and gently pulled away from me. I wiped away the single tear that had fallen from my eyes and stared at her in remorse.

"Sam, you can't imagine how sorry I am. For everything. I should have never hurt you like this. I will spend forever making it up to you if I have to." I promised her as she wiped her already dry eyes and stood up, shaking her head slightly. "I forgive you, Freddie. Seriously. I do. I knew that this, us, we would never work. With you, it has always been Carly. It will always be Carly. So go."

"What do you mean, Sam?" I asked confusedly.

"Go get her. Go get Carly. You two deserve to be happy. I know now that the only way you two can be happy is together. So go to her, Freddie. Now." She pushed my shoulder, and with one last look, I turned around and ran.

I ran for love. I ran for happiness. I ran for everything I have ever wanted. I ran for the love of my life. I ran for Carly Shay. The girl of my dreams, the girl of my days, the one and only girl that will ever make me completely happy. So I just ran. I ran for us.

**Carly's POV**

I sat on my couch, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes at the thought of Freddie with Sam right now. I know I was being selfish, but I had really hoped that Freddie would choose me over Sam. I was stupid for that wish. I would never have the chance to be with Freddie. I turned it down to many times.

Just then I heard loud thumps coming down the hallway and my apartment door burst open suddenly, bringing me to my feet in an instant. There, standing in front of me breathing heavy from running, was the love of my life, Freddie Benson.

"Freddie!" I blurted out quickly before covering my mouth with my shaking hand. Why was he here right now? Why wasn't he with Sam? I watched in awe as Freddie took three long strides to end up standing right in front of me, with barely a centimeter of space between us.

I opened my mouth to say something - anything. To ask all of the questions that were running around my head like a cat chasing its tail, but he simply just held up his pointer finger, and pressed it against my lips. I shut my mouth immediately waiting for him to speak.

Instead, he gently ran his hands through my hair, light as a feather, and pulled my face closer, kissing me fully on the lips. I sighed heavily, feeling as though fifteen million breaks were falling off of my shoulders at this one kiss. I felt like I was flying high and mightily up above, looking down at this scene that was taking place in my living room between Freddie and I.

Eventually, Freddie broke away from me, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and resting his hand at the back of my neck.

"Carly Shay, I love you so much. I have loved you sense the first day I met you. I love that you crinkle your nose up when you don't understand something. I love how you get so excited about the little things in life, like going to the park or hanging out with your friends. I love how you love life, and everything about it. I love how your eyes sparkle brightly when you get excited over something. I love everything about you, and now, thanks to Sam and her blessing, I finally get to ask you something I have been yearning for, for the last twelve years of my life. Carly, will you go out with me?"

Freddie's beautiful speech ended, and his eyes lit up hopefully as I smiled and tears welled in my eyes. "Of course Freddie, I love you so much." I pulled him close, and with a smile I pulled him closer to me until our lips met.

**Sam's POV**

I stood in the hallway without regret over the choice I just made. Freddie and Carly belonged together. I always knew this, and it was time that I came to terms with this fact of life. Freddie and I would have never worked out, we are to different. We would kill each other. We make each other weaker, but Carly and Freddie together make each other stronger. They pull each other up when the other is down and that is something Freddie and I never could do to each other.

I smiled at the thought of my two best friends together at last. Even though we had to go through so much drama to get there, I was still so happy for them. They deserved each other.

This was the thought, the moment that Gibby decided to walk up to me, making me jump. "Hey Gibs -" I didn't get a chance to finish my story because Gibby pressed his soft, warm lips against my own, taking my breath away.

**Hey Guys! Look I just wanted to say I am so unbeleivably sorry that I took so long to upload this chapter. I had a supereme case of writers block, not to mention school just started and I have been so busy between afterschool marching band practice, playing in the games, homework, and trying to fit in time for my friends and boyfriend who I never get to see. I know this is no excuse for making you guys wait so long but I hope you will belive me when I say I am so so so sorry. I hope you can forgive me! My present to you was the Creddie in this chapter! They finally got together! I will try to find the time to upload the next chapter soon, please do not get mad at me if I takes a little while. My apologies, **

**SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith**


End file.
